Trick or Treat?
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Teddy takes Lily to a Halloween party at The Leakey Cauldron.


Happy day before Halloween (i.e. day before my sixteenth birthday =D) So this fic is a combenation of Zobie Rien's 'The Halloween Compition' and delete-the-girl's 'The Halloween Challenge'. It's also a bit of a birthday present to myself =) I hope everyone who celebrates Halloween has a good one and everyone who doesn't has a good night =)

* * *

Teddy knocked lightly on the door and smiled slightly as he looked at a comically evil jack o'lantern. He knew exactly who'd carved it; Lily.

"Oh! Come in, come in," Ginny said as she opened the door and smiled warmly at the man who was practically her own child. "Lily's upstairs getting ready," she told him. She knew exactly what he was going to ask.

Teddy returned the smile and nodded, "great, thanks," he replied as he headed up the stairs taking them two at a time. He couldn't help but grin as he heard music blasting from Lily's room. Something about Zombies, it had an interesting beat, definitely something Lily-like.

He didn't even bother opening the door, just went right in. "Hey Lils," he said dropping down onto her bed.

"Jeez, Teddy haven't you heard of knocking? What if I was still changing?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"Lock your door then," Teddy said with a careless shrug although the idea of walking in on her changing didn't sound too bad... "Nice costume by the way," he said motioning towards her.

She grinned, "thanks, it's taken me absolutely ages to do." She gave him a small twirl.

"I can imagine," Teddy said nodding. She was dressed in a short, very mangled dress that seemed to be smeared with some sort of fake blood, her hair sticking out at all angles as if it were matted and uncared for. What really amazed him, aside from her legs which seemed to go on forever, was her makeup. Clearly that's what she'd been working on, her skin had taken on a greyish tint and she'd managed to make some very life like open wounds on her face, arms, and legs. The only part of the costume that didn't quite fit were the shoes, Teddy wondered if she'd be able to dance in them.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Teddy asked after he'd finished showering her in complements.

"Yeah, just one more thing..." Lily muttered as she readjusted her shoe. She grabbed a small bag and shoved her wand, makeup and another pair of shoes into it.

Teddy smiled, he had taught her that spell when she'd complained that her trunk didn't have enough room for all the things she wanted to bring with her to and from Hogwarts.

"Won't you be cold?" He asked glancing at her bare shoulders.

She shrugged, "it'd ruin the effect, plus we're going to be inside anyways," she pointed out. She stepped out of her room after giving herself one last once over in the mirror.

"Well, are you apperating us there or not?" Lily had some how managed to take after Uncle Charlie when it came to apperation, she'd passed her test...after the ninth time.

Teddy laughed and nodded, "off we go." Holding onto her firmly and apperated them away.

They appeared in front of the Leakey Cauldron. "This'll be brilliant," Lily declared as she clung to Teddy's arm.

"Yeah..." Teddy murmured absently, feeling a bit distracted with where her body touched his own.

"Uhm, Teddy, before we go in...you might want to look a bit more halloweenish," Lily suggested.

"Oh, right," Teddy chuckled and scrunched up his face in concentration. His teal coloured hair shifted to a vibrant pumpkin orange and he grinned down at Lily. "Better?" He asked playfully.

"Yep," Lily replied and tugged on his arm, "now let's get inside!"

Teddy let her drag him into the smokey pub, people were standing around nursing drinks and chatting while others were dancing in the cleared out space in the center of the large room. There was one guy dressed up in a bloodied white chefs uniform with a plastic chainsaw, Teddy was rather impressed with that costume.

"D'you want a drink?" Teddy asked heading towards the bar.

"A butterbeer, please," Lily answered as she started to drift towards the groups of people dancing. Friends of hers from her Hogwarts days pulled her in and she danced.

Teddy came back a bit later and tapped her shoulder, "I'll be over there," he shouted over the music, the same song that had been playing in her room...Zombie a go go or something like that. Lily nodded and gave him a thumbs up before turning back to her school friends.

Teddy smiled slightly and went back to a group of his own friends. It wasn't until later when they were giving away the cauldron filled with candy from Honeydukes that Lily made her way back to him. "This is amazing," she exclaimed grinning widely at him.

"You look like you were having fun," Teddy commented as he handed her the drink she'd requested earlier.

"Thanks," Lily sipped the drink greedily, "I was. I can't believe I was missing out on this during school!"

Teddy laughed, "well, I don't know, the Halloween dinner at school was always pretty fun."

"Eh, not as fun as this," Lily said shaking her head before smiling at him. "Dance with me," she demanded and took his hands to lead him to the floor.

Teddy grinned and let her, he placed his hands on her waist and moved in time to the music.

They stayed that way for a while, a long while, before Lily yawned and buried her face into his shirt sleepily.

"Time to go?" Teddy asked giving her an affectionate smile.

"Mhm," Lily replied in a muffled voice and nodded.

Teddy apperated them to her bedroom. "Night Lils, happy Halloween," he whispered.

"Night Teddy," Lily replied in the same fashion before giving him a mischievous grin. "Do you want a trick or a treat?"

Teddy looked a bit surprised but smiled, "a treat would be nice." Before he had even finished he found her lips pressed against his and he pulled her in closer.

Lily pulled back after a few moments, "see you in the morning," she whispered and headed to the washroom with a small sway of her hips.

Teddy stared after her and grinned, "see you," he responded even though she had left. He laughed softly, he'd never imagined he'd end up kissing Lily dressed up like a zombie...not that he was complaining at all.


End file.
